


Reflection

by LawrVert



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Comics Tan and En, M/M, Mirror Sex, Porn with Feelings, They are not brothers in the comics, Top En Dwi Gast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 10:52:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14055378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawrVert/pseuds/LawrVert
Summary: En gifts Tan with a new artifact and in the process finds a way to show him just how much he adores him. Bottom Taneleer, Top En Dwi Gast.





	Reflection

En Dwi Gast wrapped his arms around his lover from behind as he stood at their balcony, gazing with an expression of melancholy out at the wastes. Though the smaller man leaned back against his chest, he felt the tension in his muscles even through the layers of cloth, leather armor, and feathers. 

“Haven't you found a replacement yet?” Though he would never admit it, the words wounded Gast deeply. 

“My love, there is no one like you in the universe.” Giving him one last squeeze before he disentangled himself, the tall, slender man bent to place a soft kiss on the side of his neck. 

“No one like me...but so many more deserving of your time and affection.” The kiss produced its desired result, a soft moan and a slight arching of Tivan’s back despite his words. 

“That isn’t true. You….are most enchanting.” Massaging the tense muscles of his shoulders, En Dwi Gast replied. “How can I make you realize my affection for you is true?” 

Shrugging, Taneleer did not answer for a long time. “The fault is with me.” 

“You have no faults, Tan. There’s something I want to show you….a new addition to your collection perhaps?” 

“Is this like those dreadful...what were they called? My little... horses toys? Because i am not interested in more Midgardian novelties."

Running a hand through the soft white hair, he replied with a warm chuckle, “I think you will love this….” 

Taking his arm, En Dwi led him through the bedroom to a smaller sitting room, sparsely furnished except for a plush dais filled with pillows. A large object rested directly in the center of the room, covered by a thick sheet. 

Moving to stand a rather unimpressed Taneleer in front of it, En Dwi tugged on the sheet revealing a large mirror with an ornate gilded frame, cherubs and angels adorning the rim. “From Midgard, it belonged to a Czar….” 

Taneleer walked forward to inspect it, a gloved finger gently stroking the frame, outlining the embellishments with his usual precision and care. “It is….remarkable indeed.” 

En Dwi noted with sadness the way his lover never once gazed at his own reflection and instead kept his eyes carefully away from the glass. Turning to face him, he tipped up his chin and whispered, breath warm on his neck, “As are you.” 

“No….I am not. “ Lips closed around his earlobe, a wicked tongue traced the shell of his ear causing his knees to buckle and silencing him for a moment. 

“Yes...you are.” Those wonderful sinfully soft lips were kissing Taneleer’s neck now, following the line of his jaw, teeth lightly scraping the soft skin as lingering kisses and gentle nips trailed lower to his collarbone. “Let me show you what I see..?” 

Moving behind him, he stroked his hair, gestured to Tan’s face. “Look at your hair...the color of starlight….your eyes...green and gold, full of wisdom and so very expressive during more...intimate moments.” When his attentions caused Taneleer’s eyes to close, En leaned in, placing the most delicate kisses on his closed eyelids.

“Your lips….so full….begging to be kissed senseless.” His fingertips traced the full lips. “You are exquisite, Tan. Open your eyes. Look at yourself. Really look.” Tivan opened his eyes but only after drawing En’s index finger into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it, and sucking it sinfully. En gasped, hands wandering over Tan’s chest, slowly revealing the tanned skin. “Hmmm such a strong chest, broad shoulders.” His hands caressed every inch of exposed flesh, rubbing circles over his nipples, descending to stroke his belly causing him to lean back against him, a helpless moan of pleasure slipping from his throat. “This stomach…such soft skin and how amazing it feels pressed into the curve of my spine when you make me yours.” He knelt in front of him, nuzzled, nipped, and kissed it, watching as Tan fought to stay on his feet, his cock twitching. 

“And this…..this is perfect.” Sliding his trousers down, he lets his hands glide over Taneleer’s round bottom, massaging the cheeks, one finger tracing the cleft, circling his entrance as he kissed along his length, tongue tracing circles on the head, teasing at the sensitive underside, before he engulfed him completely in wet warmth, pulling back with exquisite slowness only to suckle and gently nip at the skin of his balls. En Dwi’s long, slender fingers began to prepare him, brushing his prostate with each careful movement. 

Watching his lover in the glass, kneeling, debauched before him and his own expressions of exquisite pleasure almost caused Taneleer to lose himself right there. “En Dwi...please!” 

Suddenly stopping and causing a whine of frustration to slip from Tan’s lips, En's hands caressed the long legs. “Beautiful….” He kissed up to one hip. 

“En Dwi?” I will have my revenge for this. 

Smirking, En replied, “Poor Taneleer….tell me….how shall I relieve your suffering?” One finger stroked the silken skin of his cock.

Taneleer hissed and rather frantically discarded En’s clothing. “Make me yours….” 

Once fully undressed, En sat on the dais and tugged Taneleer over turning him to face the mirror. “Like this….I want you to watch as we become one...i want to see all your pleasure….every moment.” 

Easing himself slowly onto En’s cock, he delighted in the feeling of fullness and allowed his body to become accustomed before beginning to move, rising almost all the way off then lowering himself so En was fully ensheathed in him. He moved slowly. Now, it was his turn to tease. En began to thrust upwards, desperate for more, though Tan slowed him with a hand reaching back. His caramel skin and En’s did look beautiful reflected in the glass. His lover’s parted lips and half-lidded eyes only fueled his desire as his hand moved to stroke his length. 

En stopped him, his own hand closing over spreading moisture at the tip, thumb tracing circles then sliding up to the base. “No...let me….look at you...like a God the way your back arches. Truly beautiful.” 

His words and the sensory overload of the warm hand on his length combined with the kisses En pressed to his neck caused him to lose himself with almost violent spasms. En followed after only a few more thrusts, filling him as a powerful orgasm left him shivering. Looking at his skin in the glass, golden in the light and shining with sweat as En softened inside him and he collapsed against his chest. Maybe he could actually believe En’s words of praise. 

“Well...now, do you believe me, Taneleer?” 

Turning his head to kiss him, Tivan replied. “I do...though I wonder if you bewitched the glass.”


End file.
